leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Generation V
mod 4}}|0=Black|1=White|2=Black2|3=White2}} |caption= mod 4}}|0=Title screen of Pokémon Black Version|1=Title screen of Pokémon White Version|2=Title screen of Pokémon Black Version 2|3=Title screen of Pokémon White Version 2}} |primary= mod 2}}|0=Black|1=Black 2}} |secondary= mod 2}}|0=White|1=White 2}} |maingames= , |region=Unova |ndex=649 |debuten=March 4, 2011 |debutjp=September 18, 2010 |enden=October 12, 2013 |endjp=October 12, 2013 }} The fifth generation (Japanese: fifth generation) of Pokémon is the fifth installment of the Pokémon series. Like previous generations, the first installments, , were released as a pair. However, unlike previous generations, the games were followed by two sequels— —instead of a third version. For the first time since Generations and (following the internal identification of rather than the advertised console), the games were released on the same platform as the previous generation's core series titles, in this case the Nintendo DS. Unova, the new region introduced in this generation, is known to be far away from the regions of previous generations. Unlike the past four, Unova is based on an area outside of , drawing inspiration from the . The Generation V games are able to communicate with the five Generation IV games in the same way that the Generation IV games can communicate with the five Generation III games, with players able to transfer Pokémon via a method similar to Pal Park. Pokémon caught in a Generation III game are able to move forward to Generation V by passing through Generation IV games. Black and White occur an unknown amount of time after Generation II and Generation IV. The who stole the Machine Part makes a , saying that while he had intended to revive Team Rocket upon returning home, he instead fell in love and had a son. Cynthia mentions visiting the Distortion World and being defeated by a as Sinnoh League . Black 2 and White 2 occur two years after the events of Black and White. Advances in gameplay Being the first games on the same console as their predecessors since Generation II, the Generation V games enhance the Pokémon experience on the DS in several ways. Advancements introduced in Generation V include: * The addition of 156 , bringing the total to 649. No new evolutionary relatives of previous Pokémon are introduced, and in Black and White, no Pokémon from previous generations can be caught in Unova itself until after the National Pokédex is obtained. * The addition of , bringing the total to 559. * The addition of , bringing the total to 164. Many older Pokémon are allowed to have new Abilities, including some that were introduced in Generation III and Generation IV, by transferring them from the . This effectively gives most Pokémon three legitimate Abilities, rather than the two which have been standard since Generation III. * Yet another region to explore, the Unova region, far away from the previous four and based on , rather than a region of Japan. * A new villainous team, Team Plasma, whose goals include separating the worlds of Pokémon and humans to make a black and white world. * Triple Battles and Rotation Battles are now a part of gameplay, which are variations of battling like Double Battles. * The introduction of the Wonder Launcher, a new battle mode which can stack with double, triple and Rotation Battles. * The introduction of , where Double Battles against wild Pokémon can occur. * The introduction of phenomena, occurrences which involve wild Pokémon or items moving and making sounds to indicate their position, somewhat similar to the Poké Radar. * The introduction of seasons, which alternate every month. * Expanded variance in camera placement, making the cities and towns of Unova more realistic and lifelike. There are also curves in places like Castelia City, Dragonspiral Tower, and the Skyarrow Bridge. ** Side-facing also appear. * The Poké Mart is now combined with the Pokémon Center. * Introduction of the Entralink, which allows players to visit each other in-game in Black and White, rather than just inside of the Union Room or the Underground. * The new Pokémon Global Link, which allows players to connect their games to the internet to view statistics or download some changes to the games, such as the design of the Pokédex. This also grants players access to the Pokémon Dream World, where players may befriend Pokémon and send them over to their games. * The weather and current time are now displayed on the bottom screen during battle when making selections as to what to do during the turn. * One new variant of Poké Ball, the , retaining the 25 found in previous games. ** The Apricorn Poké Balls and the are inaccessible without hacking and do not function as Poké Balls even if acquired; however, Pokémon caught in these Poké Balls in retain them when sent to a Generation V game. * Pokémon battle sprites now animate constantly, rather than simply animating upon exiting a Poké Ball as in previous generations. These animations are reminiscent of those of , rather than the two-sprite distortion method that has been the standard since . The speed at which Pokémon move slows as the goes down and with most status conditions ( Pokémon do not move at all). * When a Pokémon is affected by a status condition, in addition to slowing movement, it also glows a color depending on the status condition. does not have a color, but uses a different sprite that depicts the Pokémon with its eyes closed. * The back sprites of Pokémon show the Pokémon's body in full, with their poses and animations being the same as the front sprite, but as seen from behind. ** This enables dynamic camera movements during battle, e.g. it can zoom in or out and focus on specific Pokémon as the battle progresses. * The battle music changes under certain conditions. When one of the player's Pokémon on the battlefield has 20% HP or lower remaining, the music changes to a faster, more suspenseful music. When battling a Gym Leader's last Pokémon, the music also changes. * The overworld music also changes in certain circumstances. Almost all the routes now have instruments that differ between the seasons, and layers that activate and deactivate when the player walks or stops, respectively; while music that plays in some towns and cities have layers that can be added by talking to citizens. These people can be seen playing different musical instruments like piano, guitar, etc. * In the Japanese version of the game, the option to display in game menus and text is available, in addition to and as in the previous four generations. * In international versions of the game, Pokémon names are displayed with proper capitalization, rather than having all capital letters, as it was prior to Generation V. * The number of boxes in the Pokémon Storage System has been increased from 18 to 24. However, players initially start with only 8 boxes. After placing one Pokémon in each of the 8 boxes, they will receive an additional 8 boxes, for a total of 16. After placing one Pokémon in each of the 16 boxes, they will finally receive their last 8 boxes, for a total of 24 and a storage total of 720 Pokémon. * TMs have expanded from 92 to 95. Many of the 92 TMs found in Generation IV contain different moves. ** In addition, TMs now have infinite uses, like HMs. *** To prevent repeated usage of TMs for the purpose of PP restoration, when a Pokémon forgets a move in order to learn from a TM or HM, the move learned takes on the current of the move replaced (up to its own maximum). * The number of HMs has been reduced from eight to six. The first four remain the same as during the first four generations; HM05 is now and HM06 is now . * The trading process has been upgraded: players may now trade Pokémon directly from their PC boxes, without having to place offered Pokémon in their party first. The Global Terminal also allows players to trade using this method. Furthermore, players can trade outside of the Pokémon Center via infrared. * The expansion of Key Item registration: Multiple items, and even several menu screens, may be registered simultaneously. Pressing the Y button now brings up a quick access menu of the registered commands. * While the framerate for the overworld is still 30, the framerate has been increased to 60 for battles, the title screen, and 2D menus. However, the opening only has a framerate of 15. * When Pokémon are sent out, there is a sound effect and visual effect as they land which varies depending on the weight of the Pokémon (unless it's a Pokémon that stays airborne like , , or ; or it is or ). Alterations from Generation IV * The abandonment of Pokémon Super Contests and the Pokéathlon in favor of the Pokémon Musical, a different type of competition which does not factor in a Pokémon's moves. * Seals and Ball Capsules are no longer available for use on Poké Balls. * The does not exist in this generation. Instead, is now a move. * 's appliance forms are now no longer Pokémon; instead, they are and the type of their special move. * Pokémon in the party can no longer follow the player outside of battle in any point of the game. * The abandonment of encounter rate differences based on the time of day. * The option to have the Running Shoes on at all times, as in HeartGold and SoulSilver, has been removed. * In the , there is no longer an option to set all Pokémon at level 100. * Items are displayed in a list format rather than the six-cell pages that were seen in HeartGold and SoulSilver. * Record mixing is no longer a feature. * The abandonment of Game Corners. * The persistent bottom-screen menu from is no longer present, as that screen now displays the C-Gear. The menu is brought up on the touch screen in the same way, though, with X. * The way some Key Items are used, such as the Dowsing Machine, has been altered. * no longer inflicts damage outside the battle. * Badges are no longer necessary in order to use HM field moves. * The Elite Four no longer have to be battled in a set order. * Shiny Pokémon no longer sparkle if they break out of a Poké Ball. * Many Pokémon have their experience yield changed, which is no longer limited to 255. ** Additionally, the experience formula now takes in account difference between Pokémon's levels. * In the Vs. Recorder's Browse Mode, it is no longer possible to change the interface's color to the previous color in the line by tapping the left border of the touch screen. Tapping either border will change it to the next color in the sequence. * Nintendo DSi systems connected to an Internet router requiring the "advanced setup" option are now compatible with online features, such as the Global Terminal. * Battle-only forms, such as 's or 's now use their own minisprites, rather than using default form's minisprite. Additionally, Cherrim's Sunshine Form minisprite is different than the one used in HeartGold and SoulSilver. * The HP bar now empties as soon as the move animation ends, simultaneous to the animation of the Pokémon's body "blinking" between visible and invisible. Previously, the HP bar did not empty until after the "blinking" animation was finished. Additionally in Double Battles (and Triple Battles) when move hits multiple targets, the HP bar now empties for all Pokémon at once rather one by one - first on player's side, then on opposing side. Due to this, messages have been changed to include the Pokémon (e.g. A critical hit on the foe's ! or It's super effective on and !). If a multi-target move misses one opponent (for any reason) but hits another, a '' avoided the attack!'' message will appear first (if it was due to something else than immunity or protecting itself, otherwise the usual message like It doesn't affect ... appears), before the move's animation executes, and the missed Pokémon will not react to the animation. * When an Ability is activated during battle, it is shown as a green-blue arrow for the player's side or a red-yellow arrow on the opposing side with the text 's '' instead showing it activated on the battle text. (e.g. ''Pikachu's Static and the message The foe's Meowth is paralyzed! instead of Pikachu's Static paralyzed the foe's Meowth! on the battle text). This has been changed to a black arrow for both sides in Black and White 2. Additionally, if the Ability is changed, the arrow appears, reflecting the Ability change that took place. * During breeding, offspring now have an 80% chance to have the Ability slot corresponding to their mother, unless it is a Hidden Ability; for example, with is more likely to breed with than with . * 's EV yield was changed from 1 Special Attack and 1 Special Defense to 1 Special Defense and 1 Speed. Sky Forme 's was changed from 3 HP to 3 Speed. Additions in Black 2 and White 2 * A sequel pair to the original pair of games, with an all-new story. * Pokémon from previous generations appear more often in Unova, even from the start. * The New Unova Pokédex includes a Habitat mode, allowing the player to select a specific area or route in Unova and view what Pokémon are known to inhabit it. * Entralink missions are replaced by Funfest missions, and can be played with or without connecting to other players. * New attractions, such as Pokéstar Studios and the Pokémon World Tournament. * All opponent Trainers now have fluidly animated sprites that move before battle. * Players can now use a new feature called the Unova Link, which lets the player make the game easier or harder, switch between Black City and White Forest, and cause certain events to happen by connecting to Black or White. * 's EV yield is changed from 1 Attack to 2 Attack. * Players can now move held items between Pokémon in their party. * Several new locations have been added to the map, including Aspertia City, Floccesy Town, Floccesy Ranch, Cave of Being, Virbank City, Virbank Complex, Pokéstar Studios, Castelia Sewers, Relic Passage, Clay Tunnel, Pokémon World Tournament, Reversal Mountain, Strange House, Lentimas Town, Seaside Cave, Humilau City, and Plasma Frigate. * The location of Victory Road on the Town Map has changed completely, from the west of the Pokémon League to the east of it. Region Unova Like previous generations, another new region, the Unova region, is introduced in . Unlike the previous four regions, which are relatively close in respect to one another, Unova has been revealed to be distant from them, with the only way to travel between it and the other four being boat or airplane. Starter Pokémon The starters of the Unova region, like the starters of the previous four regions, follow the Grass-Fire-Water trio, with the , the , and the . Gym Leaders Discussion of Generation V Generation V is seen as a major departure point for the series. While the Generations preceding it often adhered to the formula Generation I had established, Generation V did several things that differed. Setting itself in a region where Pokémon from previous generations could not be caught, putting out dual sequels instead of a single third version, and using a dynamic camera angle with continuously animated Pokémon sprites in battles. While some of the changes seen in Generation V may have influenced future titles, Generation VI saw further changes, thus establishing with fans that each generation from this point forward could contain features unique to that generation which may be dropped in then next. Generation V for example is the only generation to date that utilizes seasons. Unova thematic motif The fifth generation of Pokémon games focuses on the relationships between opposites, such as nature and industry or humans and Pokémon. This comes from the concept of Yin and Yang, which the legendary mascots of , and , are based on, with another reference being that Reshiram is the mascot of Black and Zekrom being the mascot of White—both are opposite colored to the game's color, while version mascots beforehand had always matched. The Swords of Justice also represent this theme as they are trying to prevent Pokémon from losing their natural habitats to human industry. The generation's main antagonists, Team Plasma, also fit in with this theme, as their goal is to separate Pokémon from humans. Some of the cities also reflect this theme by being aesthetically different depending on the version of the game; two major examples of this are Black City and White Forest, two version-exclusive locations. The , which is supposed to combine dreams and reality, also fits into this theme. English title screens Japanese title screens Trivia * The Japanese logo of the Pokémon games was redesigned once again for Generation V's releases; the first logo was used in Generation I and Generation II, and the second during Generation III and Generation IV. ** The text for the English boxes also received a new design. * Generation V introduced the most new Pokémon to the series, with 156 (five more than Generation I introduced). * Generation V introduced the most Gym Leaders, with 14. **In addition, not counting remakes, this is the only generation to introduce more than eight Gym Badges (ten, due to Black 2 and White 2 replacing two of them). * Generation V is the only generation in which: ** The were released in Europe before North America. ** A single-type Pokémon of every type is introduced. *** A pure is introduced. ** The main is female. ** is not available without transferring from the previous generation. ** Two sets of player characters were introduced. ** The battle music changes at low HP or when a Gym Leader sends out their last Pokémon. ** A pair of sequels to its original games were introduced. * Generation V is the only generation since the type was introduced that does not introduce a new Steel-type specialist. * Generation V is the first generation: ** Not to feature Professor Oak. ** Not to introduce a higher number of Legendary Pokémon than the previous generation. In this case, both Generations IV and V introduced nine Legendary Pokémon. ** In which it is impossible to complete the National Pokédex without transferring Pokémon from a previous generation, even if a player owned all versions in the generation and all Event Pokémon were acquired. ** That does not feature the Kanto region. ** To not include remakes of previous games since Generation II. ** That allowed trading with Korean versions. *** Pokémon caught in a Korean Generation IV game are still technically compatible with other Generation IV games, but those games did not have a way to read the Korean characters in the Pokémon's name. All Generation V games, however, included Korean character compatibility, thus allowing Korean Pokémon to be traded between all other versions of the game. ** To not introduce any Baby Pokémon. Category:Games de:Fünfte Spielgeneration es:Quinta generación fr:Cinquième génération it:Quinta generazione ja:第五世代 zh:第五世代